A special christmas present
by Karika the sayajin Princess
Summary: my character Karika is sent out into space hoping to find her people on some lost planent. She eventually finds it but as soon as she lands she finds that her one true love has been searching for her all over space.
1. a special christmas present

Date: 24th of December.  
  
Year: 2647.  
  
The Past…  
  
  
  
"It's Christmas! I can't believe that it's Christmas. I wonder what I got from Santa?" Karika said to herself as she got out of her bed.  
  
As Karika raced towards the Christmas tree, she nearly tripped over her pet dragon Jezebel. Under the Christmas tree there was a lot of presents. Karika didn't know which one to open up first, there were small ones, there were big ones, and there were even odd shaped ones. Piccolo appeared in the doorway of Karika's cave, he saw that Karika looked happy instead of looking miserable.  
  
"Good morning Karika, Merry Christmas! What did Santa Clause get for you?" Asked Piccolo in a very happy mood.  
  
"Santa got me heaps of stuff, but I didn't want to open any 'til you were up." Karika said.  
  
"Well now that I'm up, you can start opening your presents now." Piccolo said.  
  
After Karika had finished opening her presents, she went into her room to get a surprise for Piccolo. She had saved up all of her pocket money and bought Piccolo a present.  
  
"I think that it is unfair that I get to unwrap presents and you don't. So here's a present just for you." Karika said while giving Piccolo his present.  
  
'I haven't had a Christmas present before, no one ever gave me one. Before I met Karika I never even celebrated Christmas. She's a special kid.' Piccolo said to himself. When he finished un-wrapping the gift, he saw that it was a sweater, with a scarf. He gave Karika a big hug and said "Thank- you Karika, since you gave me a surprise present I'm going to give you yours. Close your eyes and I'll take you to your present."  
  
Piccolo carried Karika to the door of her cave and said, "Ok, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Outside stood a small, pink bicycle, a basket in front with a pretty bow.  
  
"Thank-you Mr. Piccolo! I always wanted a bicycle! I love you very much!" Karika said to Piccolo with hugs and kisses in between.  
  
" I have another surprise for you, how about we go and visit Goten and the others and give them their presents that we bought for them. Does that sound ok to you?" Asked Piccolo.  
  
"Oh could we please, pretty please with a cherry on top. Jezebel hasn't seen Ickorus for a long time, so can we go?" Karika asked Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not; we're going to visit the guys." Piccolo said cheerfully.  
  
"Quick gather up all of their presents, wake up Jezebel, get dressed, and put your coat on; the sooner we leave, the sooner we get there." Piccolo said.  
  
They loaded up the presents on Jezebel, and made sure it wouldn't fall off of her back, and they were on their way to visit some friends of theirs.  
  
When they arrived at Goku's house, they both saw that all of the Z team was outside either sitting around or playing tip.  
  
Piccolo saw Goku and shouted out to him "Hey Goku, you got room for three more visitors?"  
  
Goku was glad to see that Karika and Piccolo had come to their party after all. Everyone's attention was now on Piccolo, Karika and Jezebel. When they landed there were a lot of hugs, kisses, giving out presents, and questions asked.  
  
It was starting to get a bit chilly outside, and everyone agreed to go inside and sit next to the fireplace.  
  
Karika asked ChiChi "Um, excuse me ChiChi, could Jezebel come inside out of the cold. She's house broken, and she won't get in your way?"  
  
"Sure why not, as long as she doesn't lick people. Come on let's go inside." Replied ChiChi.  
  
"ChiChi, how come Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks aren't here yet? Aren't they coming to your party?" Asked a curious Karika.  
  
" Well Bulma said that they are coming very soon, why do you want to know sweetie?" Said ChiChi, "Is it because of Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that I have a crush on him or something like that." Replied Karika.  
  
"Hey it looks like Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks are coming after all. Look over there, do you see that car zooming down the path way back over there. Want to greet them with me?" ChiChi said to Karika.  
  
ChiChi and Karika waited outside for Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks to arrive. Trunks was so happy to see Karika again. Karika helped Vegeta and Bulma to carry the presents for them and to bring them inside. Everyone started to sing Christmas Carols while eating a slice of ChiChi's Christmas Cake and cookies. They were all glad that there were no bad guys around for the time being. There was finally peace on Earth and all that they cared about now was to have fun.  
  
At that moment Karika sat straight up in bed and said to herself "It was just a dream, why am I dreaming about my third Christmas with the guys. It doesn't make any sense. Do I miss them or something?"  
  
Karika rolled over and saw that Jezebel was lying on the rug next to her bed.  
  
'Why am I thinking about Trunks and the other guys, I told them that I was going to visit my home planet or what was left of it and I would come home to earth very soon. Well I'd better get up and do some more training in order to spar with my friend Kokoro. He must be pretty strong by now. Great! Finally a real challenge to look forward to!' Karika said to herself.  
  
Karika had a nice warm shower to wake herself up. After she got dressed, she decided to fix herself something to eat.  
  
Just then a message come through to the screen in front of the controls. The voice said "Hello is anyone there, this is a restricted area turn your ship around immediately or we would be forced to open fire upon you. I repeat, this is a restricted area turn your ship around immediately or we would be forced to open fire upon you."  
  
Karika dropped everything and raced towards the controls and replied "Yes, I'm here please don't fire on me I simply want to visit your planet and my home. My name is Karika; my mother was the Queen Sayajin Rebels. I mean no harm to you…"  
  
"Karika is that you? Princess, it's me Kokoro, do you remember me?" Kokoro asked.  
  
'Kokoro? It must be him.' Karika thought to herself. Then said "Computer, activate visual contact on the main screen." On the screen in front of her, a familiar face appeared.  
  
"My, how much you have grown since I saw you last. I'll activate the tractor beam to pull you into the docking bay. I look forward to seeing you there. Over and out." Kokoro's transmission ended.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot, they can't see me in this clothing. I'll have to change into my sayajin armor that Bulma gave me." Karika said to herself and rushed off to get changed.  
  
"Gee, I wonder if they would accept me as their princess? They must have another person ruling for them. I hope I fit in." Karika said to no one in particular.  
  
As her ship landed she briefly went over the sayajin culture in her head. The door opened to reveal sayajin space pods in different sizes, all lined up ready for departure. Karika started to walk down the ramp but stopped to see some soldiers armed with riffles and some with none. They lined up straight and parallel to each other. A red carpet rolled down the center of the walk way, a figure walked down the middle.  
  
When it was about half way it said to Karika, "Princess Karika, you have come back to us. Now our empire will rule once more as it was with our Queen. It is I, Kokoro, your training mentor, your friend. It is good to see you again."  
  
"Kokoro, is that really you? You've changed a lot, and what's with this royal treatment, huh?"  
  
Karika questioned.  
  
After saying that, Karika heard a loud pounding noise, and turned around. She saw Jezebel bounding towards her, then stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw all of the men with guns. Jezebel growled and snorted out smoke. The soldiers looked towards the dragon and started to shake in their boots at seeing the little dragon.  
  
Karika bent over and whispered in Jezebel's ear, "It's alright, they won't harm me nor you. They are just welcoming us to their planet." The dragon eased her guard and sat quietly down beside Karika. "Everyone this is my friend Jezebel, as you can see she is a dragon but she is quite harmless. If you oppose a threat to either me or herself she might toast you, but don't worry she won't I assure you." Karika said to everyone.  
  
"You must be hungry, follow me to the dining hall where you'll be served, come." Kokoro said to Karika.  
  
Both Karika and Jezebel followed Kokoro into the dining hall where they saw a long table full of different kinds of food. They immediately got into eating as much food as they could possibly can.  
  
"This food is really yummy, I have to get the recipe for the sauce of the turkey you cooked. Isn't this delicious Jezebel? Better than our last meal on earth." Said Karika while taking a breather. When they finished all of the food on the table, their stomachs were contented.  
  
"You know what I feel like now, Kokoro?" Karika asked Kokoro.  
  
"What is that Karika?" asked Kokoro.  
  
"A good sparring session. May I choose any soldier or do you have one set aside for me already?" Suggested Karika.  
  
Kokoro said to Karika "Indeed I do, we'll have a competition to see if my men are ready to face a strong opponent. Karika please don't hold back on them." Then said to his soldiers " Men I want you to ignore Karika as being a female and our princess, just think of her as one of your fellow soldiers." Kokoro said. "Let the battle begin!"  
  
Karika threw off her sayajin armor that covered her chest area, and revealed her training outfit.  
  
The first opponent for Karika was a weak-looking Private. He cracked his knuckles and loosened himself up.  
  
Karika just stood there ready and waiting for the sayajin soldier to warm himself up. Karika suddenly made the first move, since her opponent wouldn't go.  
  
The Private was having a hard time keeping up with Karika's speed. Then all of a sudden Karika kicked into hyper mode. No one could see the two figures anymore, everything was just a blur.  
  
The sayajin soldier tried to surprise Karika with his Garlic Gun attack but Karika saw it coming and evaded the move. In return she did her 'Cold Shot' move. The entire sparring arena became white as Karika's move hit the ground, right in front of the soldier.  
  
As the dust settled down, and the white light faded, the spectators saw that the soldier wasn't moving. Karika descended from her position to stand on firm land. The soldier was in shock. The paramedics carried him away.  
  
"Well done, I'd never thought you'd beat our second strongest warrior here, but I was mistaken. Was that the Cold Shot move I taught you when you were just an infant? You still remembered it, and I see that you were able to increase its strength. I congratulate you on your victory, but now you must defeat the strongest warrior of us all, me! I too have increased my power and strength." Kokoro said to Karika.  
  
"We'll just see about that good friend. After this fight can we eat again, 'cos I'll be starving by the time I finish scraping your body parts off the ground when I'm through with you!" Karika said back to Kokoro. 'I'd better not get too angry in beating Kokoro or I might shift into Super Sayajin mode, and won't they be surprised." She said to herself.  
  
"Aren't we a little bit too optimistic? I bet you won't even match up to my new power princess. Oh and don't wait until I'm all warmed up, you can attack me at anytime you like," Kokoro said to Karika, "Sure I'll get the cooks to whip up a meal to feed all of us. We'll have a banquet to honor your arrival, Princess. We'll invite our people to join us. But right now we have a battle to start."  
  
As the battle started Kokoro made the first hit, it was right in Karika's guts. This made Karika angry and blasted off then disappeared without a trace. Kokoro never really had much patience for waiting. He thought that he saw Karika but it was too fast to trace. Then next minute, Karika appeared behind Kokoro and used her tail to wrap around his neck and flinged him towards the ground. Karika was amazed to see that Kokoro managed to get up after that blow. Before Kokoro had a chance to get his bearings back to normal, Karika used another move, but this time it was different.  
  
"Hey Kokoro, check this one out will ya!" Karika said to Kokoro "Haa-doo- yaa-ken, haa!" As Karika said this, she didn't realize that she had turned Super Sayajin all of a sudden. The spectators were amazed to see that their princess was a Super Sayajin.  
  
"Huh? What's this? Holy Shit! I've got to get out of here before she kills me!" Kokoro said while he panicked.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Fooled ya didn't I. Did you really think that I would do such a thing to you?" Karika asked Kokoro. 'Oh crap! I've turned super sayajin but I didn't even get angry. I'd better do something 'cos they are all staring at me strangely.' Karika then said to herself, as she lowered her fighting level but just enough to get out of super sayajin mode.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Did I mention I could turn super sayajin anytime I want? Sorry I didn't, I didn't want to scare you." Karika said in a sorry tone.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I always knew that there was something special about you, since the day you were born. Come on everyone lets get washed up and be ready for our banquet. Where would you like to stay princess? We can organize a bedroom suite for you, including the works. What do you say?" Asked Kokoro.  
  
"If it's OK with you guys, I would like to stay in my ship. Besides I'm waiting for a call from a friend, he said that he would give me a call soon." Karika replied.  
  
"Sure it's alright with us. See you in a little while." Kokoro said as he walked out of the arena. "We can finish off our sparring session another time."  
  
"No need, 'cos I just won. You walked out of the ring, so I win. Rules are rules." Karika said.  
  
"Fine then you can have this small victory now but..." Kokoro's sentence was broken off by an announcement the computer made over the PA, "Unidentified space pod approaching planet New Vegeta. Waiting for next command."  
  
"Karika, quickly come with me. I'll show you how the control tower works." Kokoro told Karika.  
  
When they arrived in the control tower there was a visual on the screen. Trunks was trying to get permission to land in the docking bay but he wasn't allowed. Trunks said, "Please my space pod needs to land so that I can refuel and repair the damages. I also need to heal myself I am bleeding very badly. I ohh…" Trunks blacked out.  
  
Karika realized that Trunks wasn't kidding around. He had a tear in the hull, the system was going haywire and Trunks looked terrible. Hoping that he could still hear her Karika said to Trunks, "Trunks don't worry we'll use the tractor beam and pull you into the bay. I've missed you sweetie. I will be waiting for you there over and out."  
  
'Karika? Was that her? She called me sweetie again, I guess she's not angry with me anymore.' Trunks said to himself in his mind. He managed to hook himself up to the rejuvenator machine inside the space pod.  
  
"My princess, we can't just let anyone to land here on New Vegeta. And how do you know that young man that you just spoke to, is he a friend?" Kokoro asked Karika.  
  
"Yes, I do. You see he is my boyfriend. He is like me; he is a demi sayajin. I'll tell you more later but right now we have to get down to the docking bay immediately." Karika said to Kokoro.  
  
As the space pod landed Karika and the rest of the soldiers lined up armed and ready to assist. They waited a while for the door to open but when it didn't Karika got a bit scared and ran over to see what's wrong.  
  
Karika looked inside through the window and saw that Trunks was in a bad state. She ordered two of the soldiers to carry him out of his pod, and to put him in the rejuvenating chamber. Karika helped the two soldiers carry Trunks into the chamber room, then ordered them to leave. Karika took all of Trunks' clothes off except of his briefs and boxers. Then heaved with all of her might to put Trunks in a sitting position inside of the rejuvenating chamber. Trunks woke up, he said wearily to Karika "Karika…. I'm so glad to see your pretty face again…" Then Karika said softly to Trunks, "Shhh. Don't try to talk now my love. Wait until your better and then we can talk. OK." And with that she gave Trunks a light kiss on his lips, then closed the lid of the chamber. Trunks closed his eyelids as the chamber filled up with a liquid, which helps to heal the wounds. He soon went into a light sleep.  
  
1  
  
2 A while later…  
  
"Can you believe it Jezebel, I mean Trunks is here with us. For once he isn't out fighting bad guys or in another timeline." Karika said to Jezebel. Just then a young woman approached Karika while holding a dress and said, "My princess, I had many maids to make this dress just for you. Kokoro would like me to ask you if you need any help to get ready for the banquet? I would offer my service along with a few others to help you get ready."  
  
Karika was astonished. "Uh, sure if you like to I'd be honored."  
  
"No my princess it is I who would have the honor." The maid said, after saying that she signaled the others to come in. They got started straight away.  
  
The two soldiers that carried Trunks into the rejuvenating chamber came back to check on how Trunks was doing. He was nearly done. They waited until he was done and all of the substance was drained out before they opened the door. Trunks hesitated for a moment then stood up. One of the two soldiers said to Trunks "I see you are well again, we have been assigned to get you ready for the banquet which is held soon. If you could follow me we will get your tux that is your size."  
  
"Where's Karika? I need to talk to her, it's about the Z team, they need her help back on planet Earth." Trunks said o the man.  
  
"Please sir you must get ready, it is also part of Princess Karika's orders. She is nearly ready, please we are just following orders." The other soldier said to Trunks.  
  
"OK. I'll get ready. Uh, by the way do happen to have a jewelers store nearby? I need to get a Christmas present for a certain lady, if you catch my drift." Trunks said to both of the Soldiers.  
  
One of the soldiers went to a jeweler shop and asked the jeweler for an engagement ring for the princess. The jeweler picked out a very special ring; it was a 24-karat gold ring with 3 rose coloured diamonds surrounding a single white diamond. Even though the soldier didn't have any money to pay off the bill, the jeweler said "This one's on the house especially if it's for Princess Karika."  
  
The other soldier went with Trunks to pick out a tuxedo for him to wear to the banquet that evening. The soldier found the perfect one for Trunks to wear.  
  
It was time for the banquet to begin and Karika had just finished getting ready with help from a handful of maids. The maids had an hour of free time on their hands so they gave Jezebel a bath. Whenever Jezebel hears the words 'bath time' she tries to escape but usually she gets caught. The maids had a lot of fun giving Jezebel a bath, drying her, and making her look nice.  
  
Karika was finishing up doing her nails when she heard a knocking noise at her door. One of the maids answered it and saw Trunks standing there in his tuxedo with a bunch of roses in one hand and a small box in the other. Trunks asked, "Is the elegant princess Karika ready for her date?"  
  
The maid giggled for a bit and said, "Sorry, yes she is almost ready. Princess Karika said that you are charming, and I see that what she says is true. Please come in." And with that she let in Trunks and said "Please make yourself comfortable while I'll summon the princess."  
  
The maid rushed into Karika's bedroom and said, "My princess, Trunks is here and he has a bunch of roses and a little box. It could be a present of some sort. You'd better check it out."  
  
Karika asked the maid, "Do I look OK? I mean what if he isn't attracted to me now? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if…"  
  
"Look the only way to find out those answers is to ask him. Now go." The maid said as she urged Karika to go into the lounge area.  
  
Karika walked out into the lounge room and said to Trunks, "Hi, are you feeling much better? You look nice in a tuxedo, you should wear one more often."  
  
Trunks walked up to Karika and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. He walked back to the couch and picked up the bunch of roses and gave it her and said, "Here, these are for you my dear. I got one of my friends to buy them especially for you."  
  
Karika accepted the roses and said, "Thank you, these are wonderful. But I don't have anything to give to you. What can I do to return you a favour?"  
  
"All you have to give to me is your beautiful smile that radiates from you." Trunks said to Karika while looking into her eyes. "You mean the world to me. You are like the sun, and all of the planets revolve around you, I am one of those planets."  
  
"You were always a sweet-talker you know that Trunks. That's what I love about you. I love your hair, your smile, your attitude, and those gorgeous blue eyes of yours." Karika said before she gave him a kiss on his lips. Then said, "Oh no I think we're going to be late for the banquet. Come on we have to hurry."  
  
"One of my friends said that the place that they are holding the banquet is a fair distance away. So I ordered a limousine to take us there." Trunks said to Karika. And at that moment a white limousine pulled up in front of Karika's ship, and a man stepped out and opened one of the doors and just stood there waiting. "Shall we go my love?" Trunks said charmingly to Karika. Karika just nodded as Trunks escorted her to the limousine. Inside the limousine was champagne, a stereo playing soft music, and a mini t.v.  
  
2.1 When they arrived at the banquet, the chaffer helped Karika out of the car. As Trunks approached Karika, she saw a box shaped object in his pocket but she just ignored it. Both Karika and Trunks walked up the isle which had a red carpet laid down for them.  
  
When they went inside they both saw a massive amount of people on the ballroom dance floor. Before they went onto the dance floor Trunks said to Karika, "Karika, my love, before we dance there is something I must ask you." Then paused and signaled a man up at the front to lower down the music so that everyone could hear his speech. Trunks continued, "On this special night we celebrate the returning of the princess but also another very important occasion," Then said to Karika with love in his voice "My lovely Karika would you do me the honor of being my wife?" After Trunks said this he got down on one knee and presented a small box. Everyone was waiting for Karika's answer.  
  
A soldier from the control tower quietly asked Kokoro for his permission for the guest's parents to see what was going on. Kokoro said, "Yeah sure, go ahead but hurry they're missing out on the good parts."  
  
A screen wide enough to fit the guys from earth opened to see what was going on. They saw Trunks on one knee holding a box with a ring inside. Bulma realised what was happening and started to cry. Trunks' little sister asked her mom what was wrong and Bulma replied, "Your big brother just proposed to Karika. He loves her so much that he wants to marry her."  
  
Bulma started to cry just a little bit louder and everyone said to her, "Shhhhhh!" Then Vegeta (Bulma's husband) said to her "Be quiet woman. Calm down, everything is going to be fine. I know how you feel, it's alright." He hugged and kissed her to calm her down and they both looked back at the screen.  
  
Karika was speechless; all she could say was "Oh Trunks, I don't know what to say."  
  
Then Trunks said to her, "Please say yes, if you say no it would break my heart in two."  
  
"Well then, yes I will marry you." Karika said. When Trunks heard this he stood back up and took the ring from the box and placed on her finger. They both hugged each other and kissed.  
  
Everyone around them shouted out with cheers. The guys back home on earth also shouted cheerfully, some were even crying, some were trying not to show that they were crying.  
  
When Karika and Trunks stopped kissing they saw that they had visitors watching them on a viewing screen. Trunks said, "Hi mum, dad, sis, guys; what you doing watching us?"  
  
Bulma said, "We were sent a message saying that there was going to be a proposal over there and it had something to do with my little man. Your father and I are very proud of you…" Bulma stopped and looked at her husband Vegeta and smiled.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma hugged and kissed her, then whispered in her ear, "Did I tell you that I love you gorgeous."  
  
Then Goten butted in and said, "I knew you two would make a good couple ever since the very beginning. Have you thought about having a child yet? What the…?"  
  
His older brother (Gohan) tackled him to the ground and started to pound his head with his fist cut him off. Then said " Hi there little sis, well I shouldn't call you little sis any more since your all grown up and everything. Don't mind Goten he is in one of those moods again but he's resting now. I'm really happy for the both of you. Oh, mum and dad want to say something to you, see you later OK. Bye."  
  
Gohan stepped back to let his mom and dad talk to Karika and Trunks. Goku said, "Hi there you two love birds! Trunks I know that you'll take good care of Karika for us. When you two decide to come back to earth there is going to be a big celebration just for you after the fight, that's gonna happen soon. Well your mother wants to talk to you now Karika. We love you lots."  
  
Goku stepped back and let his wife talk but also placed his hands on her shoulders for comfort. ChiChi said, "I can still remember when you were just a little girl when Piccolo had you in his arms. You were hurt really badly, he said that you hadn't eaten anything in weeks. But Piccolo said that I make the best cooking and that was what you needed, a good decent meal to get your strength back. Gohan liked playing with you and so did Goten. I can also remember when you and Gohan had the sparring match. You knocked him out cold. That was when I realised that you were a special kid. You even did the chores around the house for weeks until you moved out and lived in the desert all by yourself for a year or so. Piccolo found you again and you were in the worst shape we've seen. Even worse than Goku when he had to fight Vegeta. I was amazed when you decided to live alone out in the wilderness all by yourself. But I knew that you could look after yourself…" ChiChi took a breather and started to cry then turned around to Goku and let it all out, Goku wrapped his arms gently around her and gave her a hug.  
  
Goku finished off his wife's sentence and said, "What your mom and everyone her is trying to say is that we care about the both of you. And no matter where you decide to live we just want you to know that we love you and we are proud of you. Karika I think there is someone who wants to talk to you." Both Goku and ChiChi moved back to allow Piccolo to speak.  
  
Karika noticed that Piccolo was wearing the sweater and the scarf that she gave Piccolo for Christmas when she was a little girl. Then Karika said, "Hey there Mr. Piccolo, I see that you still have my present I gave to you when I was a girl. Does it still fit you?"  
  
Piccolo smiled and said, "I've become rather attached to it especially the scarf, yes they still fit me don't worry. I have something to say to you, you see before your mother was taken away she made me promise her something. She made me promise that I would take care of you while you grow up and that you'd be brought up properly. Those were her wishes. As I look at you now I see a beautiful young woman with a big heart. I hope you take very good care of her Trunks." Piccolo stopped for a moment then noticed that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Gohan went up to Piccolo and placed his hand on his shoulder for support. Piccolo just smiled back at Gohan.  
  
Karika and Trunks noticed that in the background of Bulma's house there was a Christmas tree with decorations on it, and all over the entire place. The two had been out in space for such a long time that it was Christmas already. They just smiled at each other and looked back at their family. Trunks placed his arm around her waist for comfort.  
  
"Well we'd better let you two enjoy the rest of the celebrations. We hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And have a good time tonight." Vegeta said to Trunks and Karika as he winked towards them and smiled, then the transmission was cut.  
  
Trunks and Karika looked at each other and smiled too. Then Trunks asked Karika, "May I have this dance my princess?" Karika smiled and nodded. The people parted to allow the princess and her prince dance in the middle of the floor. Karika enjoyed dancing with Trunks because somehow he just sweeps her off her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. a special christmas present part 2

" When the dancing and the eating was over Karika and Trunks walked over to Kokoro and said, "Thank you for this wonderful evening but we must be getting back to our planet earth." Karika stopped then let Trunks explain what was happening, "You see we need every fighter we've got in order to be able to defeat these androids that will be attacking our home soon. That's why I was sent here so that I could retrieve Karika." Trunks let Karika finish off what he was trying to say, " What Trunks is trying to say is that we had a great time and all, but I, I mean we can't stay any longer here. Before we even arrived here you guys were doing fine on your own, under the supervision of Kokoro." And with that Karika took trunks' sword out of its scabbard and lifted it over Kokoro's head and said, "I Karika, Princess of the Sayajins here by announce that from today Kokoro will be the new ruler of the new and improved planet New Vegeta." And with that she placed the sword on Kokoro's head then on each of his shoulders. Karika handed back Trunks' sword and urged Kokoro to stand up. Karika stepped forward and extended her hand to Kokoro. He accepted it and shook her hand in agreement.  
  
It was almost time for Trunks and Karika to leave when they realised that Jezebel was missing. Karika started to worry; she didn't want to leave until Jezebel was found. Kokoro walked up to Karika and said, "Don't worry, she'll be here." The once little dragon but now a fully grown dragon came zooming down and landed in front of Karika. Jezebel fully opened her wings to show Karika. Karika said to Jezebel "Looks like that we might have to build your house just a little bit bigger now. Come, we have to go now. Say good bye."  
  
Jezebel, Karika, and Trunks all waved good bye to the proud civilization of sayajins. The space ship took off, and in the portholes you can see the faces of the happy visitors smiling.  
  
"How long will it take us to get back to earth? Gee I hope we'll get there in time." Asked a worried Trunks.  
  
"It will take us approximately 2 months if we go into hyper drive, and if won't run into any other kinds of trouble." Replied Karika.  
  
"What did you do when you were on your way to planet New Vegeta?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"Well I trained every day until I arrived just outside of their perimeter." Karika said.  
  
"Do you want to spar with me to see how strong we have become? Asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah sure why not. I mean I'd like to see you crumble between my fingers for a change." Replied Trunks.  
  
Both Karika and Trunks displayed a wide range of techniques and skills of speed and power. They went on like this for about an hour until they wore themselves out.  
  
After they finished sparring with each other, it was time to clean themselves up by having a bath.  
  
"I've got first dibs on the bathroom. So get outa my way pretty boy!" Karika joked as she ran towards the bathroom door.  
  
"Hang on there precious, shouldn't the oldest and more wiser demi-sayajin go first. Besides I really need it more than you do." Trunks said back to Karika, as he raced to catch up with her.  
  
"No way ho zay! Now how does that old saying go 'Ladies before gentlemen'?" Karika said with a good comeback.  
  
"Oh alright but don't tell anyone that I let you win." Said Trunks.  
  
Karika went up to the embarrassed Trunks and gave him a kiss on the lips. Trunks reacted to the kiss and gently grabbed Karika by the waist and neck and started to kiss her. Trunks had a mischievous grin on his face and led her to the bathroom and closed the door behind them.  
  
{I won't tell you what happens next for all of the young viewers out there reading this.}  
  
A couple of weeks later during one evening Karika woke up next to her sleeping prince and quietly got up and went to the bathroom. Karika brought out a home pregnancy test so that she could check if she was pregnant or not. Karika couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the results of the test. The test said that she was pregnant. She was sort of disappointed and glad that she was pregnant after all she was married to the only guy she loved in the whole entire galaxy. Karika decided to go back to sleep.  
  
When Karika woke up again she felt someone stroking her hair. She looked up to see Trunks wide awake and looking down at her face smiling.  
  
"Good morning gorgeous did you sleep well? I know I did." Trunks said soothingly to Karika.  
  
"Trunks darling, I have something to tell you," Karika paused for a second then said, "I'm pregnant." Karika said to Trunks.  
  
"Don't worry I'll look after you and our baby no matter what! I'll try my best to become a great father." Trunks said reassuringly to Karika.  
  
They both got up and got dressed for some more sparring in order to get ready for the big battle back home on earth.  
  
Seven months have passed and the space travelers are lost somewhere in the vast galaxy, hoping that they would make it home before the battle between the earth's brave warriors and the evil that threatens to take over their world. Unaware of where they are, the three warriors are in a deep sleep by a malfunction from the computer that let out a gas that puts anyone to sleep for a long time.  
  
When they woke up they found that they were off course. To make matters even more difficult, Karika's baby was due to be born soon. They decided to try and ring up Dr. Briefs {Trunks' Grandpa} to ask if his mum and dad were around and that it was an emergency. Luckily the whole family was over there for some strange reason. Trunks started to ask Bulma for some help on how to deliver babies. But before Bulma could say something the connection was lost. Trunks thought that all was doomed, because he didn't know how to deliver a baby.  
  
Then Karika said, "I remember now there is a program on my computer that delivers babies." Karika stopped because of her contractions, they were becoming quicker and more painful. Then she continued, "Computer, access deliver baby program immediately."  
  
Then the computer said, "Access granted. Proceeding with baby delivering program alpha 1." Then from one of the walls started to open, behind the panel was an android doctor.  
  
"Karika you didn't tell me you had an android on your ship, do you have any more hiding around here somewhere?" Trunks asked Karika.  
  
"Trunks now isn't the time to be asking me more questions because if I don't get this baby out of me soon I am going to scream!" Karika said while screaming in pain.  
  
The android said to Karika, "Now my dear, how long ago was your last contraction?"  
  
"Ooooooowwwwww!" Karika screamed.  
  
"I guess that was it." The android said and then looked at Trunks and said, "You must be the boyfriend, help me carry her to her bed and make her comfortable."  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend I'm her husband and the father of the baby, and I'll be glad to help." Trunks said to the android doctor.  
  
Hours later…  
  
Trunks was waiting outside of Karika's room when the doctor came out and said, "Congratulations you have a son. Before you go in can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah sure thing doc. What is it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Do you or your wife have a tail?" The android doctor asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes we both have tails why do you ask?" Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh, it's just because your son has a tail that's all. Besides that he is a healthy baby boy." The doctor said. "You can go in and see her now but not for long she must have her rest soon."  
  
"Thank-you doc. Oh where are you going?" Trunks said.  
  
"Now that the baby is delivered I am supposed to go back to my quarters and shut down until someone else has a baby on this ship. I have this feeling that you're going to be a great father to your son Sheshin. Good bye." The android doctor said good bye and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Trunks silently walked into the bedroom and saw Karika holding a baby in her arms. He sat down beside Karika trying not to disturb her, but she woke up and saw Trunks looking at her and their baby.  
  
Trunks whispered to Karika, "He looks so calm and peaceful like there is nothing to fear from us. He would make a fine warrior."  
  
"Just like his daddy." Karika said wearily.  
  
"You'll get some rest while I go and put us back on course to get home, O.K." Trunks said and also gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight precious, I'll wake you up if there is anything you need to know that may be very urgent O.K." Trunks said to Karika and after saying that he turned the light on dim and closed the door behind him gently.  
  
Back on earth…  
  
"Have you heard from them yet Bulma?" Asked a worried ChiChi.  
  
"No I haven't, look ChiChi I'm just as concerned as you are but we have to remain calm about this. Panicking would only make things worse." Bulma said to ChiChi.  
  
"No you're right I shouldn't worry so much, but I just hope that she is alright." ChiChi said trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Bulma we can't send a visual message but we can send a voice message to them, why don't you give it a try." Dr. Briefs said to Bulma.  
  
"Dad you're the greatest do you know that!" Bulma said to her dad.  
  
They sent a message saying how Karika was doing and is she all right, stuff like that; then they sent the message to them hoping that they would receive it soon.  
  
When Trunks received the message he was already back on course to planet earth. Trunks replied back saying, "Everything is alright and Karika is doing fine. We have a baby boy called Sheshin, dad you should see him you would be proud of me. They are both resting in the bedroom. There was an android doctor aboard the space ship and he delivered our baby. We're back on course and travelling at hyper speed, we shouldn't take long to get back home. We'll see you soon, from Trunks." He sent the message to his mom and decided to check on Karika and Sheshin.  
  
When he walked into their room he felt a strong presence, he couldn't tell whom it was because he hasn't felt a power like this before. The power level was strong because it kept on fluctuating like it didn't know how to use it. Then Trunks looked at Karika sleeping with Sheshin in her arms. Then Trunks realized that the power reading was coming from his son.  
  
Trunks just couldn't believe it that his son is really powerful. Trunks walked back to the bridge and saw that they were closer to earth than they expected. He asked the computer to estimate how long before they arrive in earth's atmosphere. The computer replied, "Approximately 10 minutes." Trunks was so happy to know that they were going to see their family soon.  
  
He briskly walked down the hallway to their bedroom to wake up Karika and to also tell her about the great news. He walked in to the room and went to her side and gently shook her to rouse her from her sleep.  
  
When she was a wake Trunks said, "Sweet-heart you would never guess where we are." Then Karika said, "Where are we?"  
  
"Well we're about 10 minutes away from entering the earth's atmosphere. So why don't you have a quick shower and get dressed while I take care of Sheshin for a while, what do you say?" Trunks said joyfully.  
  
"Alright I'll take a shower and get ready can you check if Sheshin needs a change and also see if Jezebel is awake." Karika said.  
  
"Sure thing, you know I'll do anything for you." Trunks said as he kissed Karika on the lips, Sheshin wanted his mom and dad to stop kissing so he pulled both of their hair.  
  
"Ouch! Why did he do that for?" Trunks said.  
  
"Maybe he's jealous because you're kissing me." Karika said to Trunks while smiling at her son.  
  
They all got ready and waited for the space ship to land in the backyard of the capsule compound where everyone was waiting for them. As they walked down the ramp their family greeted them.  
  
Everyone was happy that they were back.  
  
"Mom, dad, everyone this is our baby, his name is Sheshin. Would you like to hold him?" Trunks and Karika said to everyone.  
  
Weeks passed by quickly as everyone prepared themselves for the biggest battle of their lives. ChiChi and Bulma looked after Sheshin while Karika was training for the battle. Whenever Vegeta had to recover from the intense training he was doing he would either teach Sheshin how to say words/names, walking, or even how to fly, he was very gentle with him.  
  
When it was time to go out and fight the evil that was coming towards earth Karika and Trunks had to leave their son behind with ChiChi and Bulma.  
  
"Now you be a good boy and stay with Grandma ChiChi and Bulma and don't get into any trouble, I love you heaps" Karika said to her son.  
  
"Mommy, daddy." Sheshin said looking sad at his parents, and started to cry.  
  
"Oh…" Karika said as she picked him up and cuddled him and said, "Don't worry I'll come back soon, daddy and I have to go away for a while but we'll come back." She gave him a kiss and went to put him down when she saw him float in mid air all by himself.  
  
"Well he can fly after all." Vegeta said then laughed.  
  
"Dad did you teach him how to fly?" Trunks said to Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, and don't worry I wouldn't let him fall down." Vegeta said.  
  
"I don't want to be rude or anything but if we want to beat this evil that is coming here soon we best be going right now." Krillin said to everyone.  
  
At the battle scene where the battle was supposed to be, everyone was so calm because they trained for such a long time. Some were scared of dying or unable to keep up with each other's power levels, and others were very confident that they would win this battle {Vegeta}.  
  
"They're here!" Someone yelled out.  
  
Behind the clouds a space ship appeared and flew towards them and landed a couple of yards away from where they were standing. Everyone stood in shock as they felt an evil power so great it made Vegeta shake in his boots. A tall figure ascended then casually flew over to where everyone was.  
  
As the creature landed in front of them Karika saw who it was; it was Cooler. Cooler was the brother of Freeza and the son of King Cold, he was brutal and ruthless, he had no mercy what so ever to any one who dared to challenge him.  
  
"My name is Son Goku, I am the protector of this planet, if you plan to take over our planet you will have to go through us and starting with me." Goku said to the tall stranger.  
  
"My name is Cooler, and I have heard a lot about you Goku. You were the one who tried to kill my brother Freeza, and you nearly did. But you weren't the one who killed my father and my brother, they said it was a boy by the name Trunks. Is what they say true?" Cooler said to every one but mainly to Goku.  
  
"Yes it is true, I did kill your father and brother on the day that Goku came back from his travels in space." Trunks said to Cooler.  
  
"Psst. Piccolo I know him. He's the guy who… you know … um… did my mother." Karika whispered to Piccolo.  
  
"Don't worry Karika I won't let him lay a finger on you, anyway Trunks is also here to protect you. Didn't he tell you that we would be fighting this guy?" Piccolo whispered back to Karika.  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt this wonderful conversation that you two are having but I have a planet to take over and I have to do this a soon as possible." Cooler said to Karika and Piccolo.  
  
Cooler stood in his fighting stance ready to begin the fight but then he noticed a familiar face in the small crowd, Karika.  
  
"Well my pretty haven't we grown up into a beautiful flower. And here I thought you were dead a long time ago just after we took your mother and killed your good for nothing father. I see your power level is huge and yet you remain so calm. Tell me, what are you thinking about right now?" Cooler said mockingly to Karika.  
  
" You want to know what I'm thing about, huh? Well right now I'm thinking how you killed my parents and left me to die in the hot desert all by myself. Don't you know a sayajin never perishes? Right now I estimate that my power level is about 5 thousand and increasing. That's what I'm thinking about!" Karika said to Cooler whilst trying to hold back the tears from the painful memories she remembers.  
  
"Aren't we a saucy little whore! Too bad your family aren't here to protect you, and these people are just little insects compared to my power. To put it plain and simple you guys won't stand a chance even if you are a super sayajin!  
  
Else where…  
  
"Daddy why did you tell Sheshin that he could go to see his parents. He is still a baby and if Karika or Trunks find out that we lost their baby, oh I don't know what they would do, I don't know what I can do," Bulma said to her father Dr. Briefs. "We have to find him before he finds his parents. Come on we'll take the jet he can't be that far away." As Bulma and her father took off in search for Sheshin…  
  
Back on the battle field…  
  
"Daddy, I know you want to fight Cooler but I feel like that I can beat him by myself. I knew that this day would come so while I was in space I trained extra hard to become stronger. Trunks, you know when we were sparring in the space ship I was holding back so much power that I was only using a pinch of my power. I bet Sheshin is very powerful thanks to Vegeta." Karika said to everyone, then smiling at Vegeta.  
  
"Who is this person Sheshin?" Cooler asked Karika, looking confused.  
  
Both Karika and Trunks said at the same time to Cooler, "That's non of your concerns Cooler!"  
  
"Sure thing, if you want to fight Cooler by yourself that's fine with me but if you think that he's too strong for you just give me a yell. O.K.?" Goku said to Karika.  
  
"Are you sure you want to fight this monster? I'm just worried that you might get hurt or worse you might die." Trunks said to Karika sweetly.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself when it comes to situations like this." Karika said to Trunks and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ok slime ball its time to take you out for good, before you hurt any one else!" Karika said to Cooler.  
  
"Before we start I'm going to send out some of my goons to find that person called Sheshin you didn't want me to know about. We'll just see how powerful this person really is!" Cooler said to Karika, as he pushed some buttons on his wristband.  
  
"You leave Sheshin out of this, you hear me Cooler! If you harm a single hair on his head I swear I'll kill you 10 times over!" Karika shouted angrily to Cooler.  
  
"Ooh, looks like I hit a nerve spot, tell me who he is and I won't send out my goons to bring him to me. Do we have a deal?" Cooler said to Karika.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you, he's my son. There I said it now can we fight, I'm getting very impatient." Karika said to Cooler.  
  
"Sure thing, let's get to it, shall we." Cooler said to Karika.  
  
They both flew up into the air so fast that not even Goku could see where they went. Then they heard someone yell, "Haa-doo-yaa-ken-haa!" Then they saw a big energy beam shoot across the sky and remarkably Cooler fell fast towards the ground at an amazing speed.  
  
"Not bad precious but you have to do better than that in order to defeat me!" Cooler teased Karika. " Now it's my turn, haaa take this." Cooler powered up and shot a series of energy balls at Karika. A dark cloud covered Karika, and then a blast erupted from inside of the cloud. Everyone fell silent, afraid of what might of happen to Karika.  
  
"Cooler now you've made me angry. Now I have to kill you." Karika said soothingly to Cooler loud enough so that he could hear it.  
  
A smile crept on to Trunks' face as he heard Karika's voice, but stopped. It wasn't Karika's voice at all; he looked up and saw that a red and yellow energy field surrounded Karika.  
  
Piccolo remembered when he first met Karika; she was eating her lunch with a little baby dragon in a clearing of the forest and a wild and angry grizzly bear attacked the baby dragon with its paw. Karika was so angry that she powered up and a red energy field surrounded her and she kicked the bear away.  
  
But this time Karika was a super sayajin, a really pissed off super sayajin. Piccolo saw a figure standing next to Karika; it looked like a lady in a marvelous gown and wearing a crown. It was the ghost of Karika's mother, the queen of the sayajin rebels. She looked just like Karika, except that she had black hair.  
  
"It can't be, it's just a trick of the mind. Your dead." Cooler said to the ghost.  
  
"Believe what you want to believe Cooler. You underestimated my daughter Cooler. You thought that she was only a super sayajin but in fact she has the ultimate Golden Fleece of the entire race of sayajins. Just look at her Cooler she has gone past the stage of being just a super sayajin and become stronger than you in every way possible." The queen said to Cooler.  
  
"No way, no one can beat me I am the most strongest being in the entire galaxy. No one can be as strong as I am." Cooler said while shaking his head in denial.  
  
"If you don't believe what I say. Well then why don't you test Karika's abilities for yourself, if you still believe that you are the strongest being then you will accept this challenge." The Queen said to Cooler.  
  
Below on the ground…  
  
"I can't believe my eyes, I mean it's impossible for her to be alive. My father was afraid of fighting the Queen of the rebels because of their strength and fighting abilities they had. What do you say Kakarot?" Vegeta said sounding astonished.  
  
"Well if you ask me Vegeta I think the Queen is possessing Karika but also using one of Karika's memories of her mom to project herself to scare Cooler. That's what I think." Goku said back to Vegeta.  
  
'That's Karika's mom over there, I can't believe that Karika looks just like her except for her red streaks in her hair. Oh my gosh, Karika's power level is enormous. Even my scouter is having trouble keeping up with the numbers.' Trunks said to himself, 'Just look at her, Karika must be scared to see this happening to her. Oh no, Karika's looking my way.' Trunks swallowed hard as he saw Karika and the Queen look at him both at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks I am fine, it doesn't not hurt me. Just have faith in me O.K. I'll tell you all about it tonight" Karika said as she winked to Trunks.  
  
"Let's get it on Cooler, I have to get home to my family. Whenever your ready." Karika said to Cooler. Karika's voice went back to normal and the image of the queen vanished without a trace.  
  
Piccolo was just looking at Karika like she was just a little girl still, and yet she was serious about fighting Cooler.  
  
"Yes, we shall begin." Cooler said and with that they both vanished into thin air with out a trace. Below on the ground everyone was having trouble keeping up with their speed. Even Piccolo was having a tough time.  
  
Trunks was watching Karika and Cooler fight when his attention was drawn to a familiar faint power signature not far from here. He decided to investigate what was out there, if there wasn't anything there he would go back.  
  
Trunks turned away from the battle scene and started to walk away when his father said to him, "Where do you think your going? Your wife is fighting up there and you just think you can turn your back on her."  
  
Trunks was amazed at what his father just said to him and said back to him, "Father I am just going to check something out back there, so you don't have to treat me like a child any more father. I am a grown man with a family of my own." And with that Trunks walked away to find the strange power behind them. Every one was just looking at Vegeta with their mouths wide open. Vegeta realised that he was being watched and looked over his shoulder to see Goku and the rest of the team trying not to laugh. Vegeta said to them, "Would you mind your own business and stop looking at me like that!" Everyone went back to look at the scene where Karika was fighting Cooler.  
  
Trunks was walking silently trying not to scare away who or whatever was hiding in the bushes. As he approached carefully, he didn't notice a brown and furry thing wriggling on the ground. When Trunks stepped on what ever it was, it started to cry. He took his foot off the thing and parted the grasses and saw that it was Sheshin.  
  
His son was right where the battle scene was. "Now how did you get all the way out here little man? Aren't you supposed to be home with Grandma ChiChi and Bulma? Oh well, you might as well come with me I'll look after you. You know son you gave me quite a scare." Trunks said to Sheshin. Sheshin was holding his tail and little tears started to swell in his eyes and he said, "Boo Boo." Trunks was sorry that he stepped on his tail so he picked him up and gently threw him into the air. The tears in his eyes were gone and all Trunks could see was the smile on his son's face. And he thought what would make Sheshin really happy, and said, "Do you want to see mommy? Cos she's just over there fighting a bad person." Sheshin's face lit up like as soon as he heard of his mom.  
  
When Trunks arrived at the battle scene he saw that Karika was beating the heck out of Cooler. He checked his scouter to see how powerful Karika really was. On his scouter it read a power reading of 22 million and compared to Cooler's power reading of 5 million, Cooler won't stand a chance against Karika.  
  
Trunks went back to where the others were watching the fight; Goku was the first to notice Trunks but then turned around. Then Goku turned around suddenly and said, "Trunks what is Sheshin doing here, he shouldn't even be here."  
  
Vegeta turned around and saw that his grandchild was in Trunks' arms. Before Vegeta could say anything Trunks said to everyone, "I didn't bring my own son here to watch us fight, I found him in the bushes back over there. I think he flew over here all by himself. So don't go and blame me for anything." And with that he sat down and watched Karika fight with Cooler with Sheshin in his arms.  
  
Up in the sky…  
  
Karika wasn't having any trouble fighting Cooler. In fact she hardly broke into sweat. But on the other hand Cooler was having a hard time just trying to find where she was due to her speed being increased.  
  
Karika felt like finishing off Cooler so that she could see her son at home, so she prepared to use one of favorite moves; the cold shot. Karika slammed Cooler to the ground and powered up to finish him off.  
  
"Good bye Cooler, COLD SHOT!" Karika yelled to Cooler from above.  
  
"No this can't be, I am the strongest being in the entire galaxy. A woman can't beat me. Noooo!" Cooler screamed.  
  
Karika put every thing of what she had left of her powers into that move, hoping that it would kill Cooler.  
  
Everyone waited until the dust settled down before they said anything, except for Sheshin he said "Mommy did big boom." Trunks looked down at his adorable son and said nothing.  
  
Up in the sky Karika was just able to float in the air because she used far too much power than she expected to. Then all of a sudden she just collapsed and fell out of the sky. Both Goku and Vegeta saw Karika fall and started to fly after her but Vegeta flew after first. Goku just smiled at Vegeta and said to himself, "Vegeta really has changed since the first time I met him a long time ago."  
  
Vegeta caught Karika safely in his arms and brought her back to where Trunks and the others were. When he landed and placed her down gently on the ground, Trunks carrying Sheshin came to see if she was all right.  
  
Vegeta goes to Trunks, "She's fine, don't worry she will be alright. Check your scouter to see how much power she has left." Trunks checked his scouter and saw that her power level was at 100. She had used up nearly all of her power but then Trunks saw that her power level was going up and back to normal. Then Karika woke up and saw every one crowding around her, and half of her armor was either ripped or fallen off and half of her chest was showing. She yelled to everyone around her, "Would you mind not staring at me like that!" Everyone just laughed and backed away.  
  
Karika noticed that Sheshin was flying next to Trunks. Karika said to Trunks, "Honey, why is our son here? Wasn't he supposed to be at your house with our moms?" And with that Sheshin flew over to his mom and said to her, "Mommy I missed you." Karika was amazed at how their son could speak really well. How could he have learned so fast? She was also amazed to find Sheshin dragging Trunks towards her.  
  
"I think he wants us to kiss. Don't you think?" Trunks whispered to Karika.  
  
"Yeah I think so." Karika said back quietly. Trunks and Karika kissed each other and saw that Sheshin was floating next to Vegeta. Another scary thing was that Sheshin did one of Vegeta's smiles and crossed him arms like him. Everyone just laughed.  
  
Trunks helped Karika to her feet and supported her by half carrying her. Everyone agreed that it was time to go home. Everyone flew back to the compound glad that no one got hurt and that Cooler was defeated. Vegeta carried Sheshin in his arms. Karika was too worn out to fly, so Trunks carried her in his arms. Trunks just looked into Karika's eyes and whispered to her, "Later on tonight we'll ask my mom to look after Sheshin while we go and celebrate our honeymoon somewhere private." Karika smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
  
  
  
All that everyone wanted to do was to go home and relax; for there was no more dangers that oppose a threat, not that anyone would stand a chance against the Z fighters.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 THE END…  
  
Or maybe not? 


End file.
